


Ladynoir Poetry Collection

by Freedom_Shamrock



Series: Ladynoir July 2017 [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Ladynoir July, Mutual Pining, Poetry, Sonnet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-22 05:09:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11373237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freedom_Shamrock/pseuds/Freedom_Shamrock
Summary: I enjoy the Ladynoir ship, but don't think I can commit to stories for all the prompts, so I decided to try some poetry.  It takes me less time.





	1. Ladynoir Sonnet #1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat Noir and Ladybug address the Ladynoir July Day 1 prompt "patience" in sonnet form.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really out of practice, and I'm not sure if I've ever actually composed a sonnet before. The spelling of tale as tail, is intentional.

I am Chat Noir and here is my sad tail

My Lady does not seem to want my love

I flirt and joke and pun to no avail

My heart breaks when she saves me from above

 

My Kitty thinks I do not care for him

In truth he is my very dearest friend

I loathe to see his happiness go dim

I plan to be with him until the end

 

I'll wait until the time at last is right

Patience is cruel, but also it is kind

So when at last our manxome foe we fight

And justice we have finally aligned

I will transform and from the blinding light

The love I hold, my partner there will find

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In traditional Italian sonnets, the two quatrains establish a problem, argument, or conflict, I gave one quatrain to Chat and one to Ladybug. The sestet provides resolution, and I initially planned to have half the lines be Chat's and half be Ladybug's, but decided it would be neater if all the lines could come from both.


	2. Ladynoir Limericks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat and Ladybug decide to up the banter by making limericks for each other on a dull patrol night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Silliness. That's all we have here. Not highbrow literature. This is for Ladynoir July, day 2 - banter.

Chat

There once was a Lady of Luck,

and her Chat through the air she would chuck.

     She was frightfully clever,

     akuma bested her never,

and Hawkmoth, she dropped in the muck.

 

Ladybug

There once was a Chat of the night,

who always was ready to fight.

     His lady he saved,

     though he rarely behaved,

and their partnership truly was right.

 

"Hey," Chat said, leaning forward.  "I have an alternate last line.  Wanna hear it."

"Sure."  Ladybug nodded.

"Ahem.  Her sidekick she prob'ly will - "

"Nope, nope, nope," Ladybug interrupted with a shove as she realized exactly where he was going.  "Stop right there, Catboy.  We are not finishing that line."

He stared at her with big sad kitty eyes, and blinked slowly.

"No.  This is a family show."  She shook her head firmly.  "Besides, we have another issue to address with that last line."  She scowled.  "You.  Are.  Not.  My  sidekick."  She punctuated each word with a jab to his chest.


	3. Explosive (haiku)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Have two of the short poems that sound like a sneeze (or haiku, if you don't get the Buffy reference). Both on the theme "explosive," one from each perspective of the ship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really wanted to do another sonnet, but the sonnet didn't want me, and doggerel haiku are like my third language.

God damn akuma

always going after Chat

Gonna kick their ass

*   *   *   *   *   *   * 

Ladybug beeps twice

Strategic cataclysm

I'll buy her some time

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to stop by my [tumblr](http://freedom-shamrock.tumblr.com/) and say, hi.*
> 
> * - or whatever you want to say, you aren't restricted to greetings of any kind.


End file.
